


Boyfriend's Not Enough

by fangirleverything4



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: I was rewatching Season 10 and it really bothered me how Alli and Clare's friendship was so glossed over. So I made it better. This is during the time when Alli ran away
Relationships: Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Boyfriend's Not Enough

"Hey Sav" Clare called into the quiet music room her heart aching for the lanky boy who was practically a brother to her. "Oh Clare, hey" he said startled. He had clearly been in his own head. She walked over plopping down. In her hands she held a clipboard. "I've made a list of anyone Alli might turn to. I keep calling her but she..." Clare broke off as Sav held up Alli's cellphone. "She left it behind" Clare gulped her throat clogging. Sav nodded. "Can I see that list? We can try and split up and talk to everyone. See if anyone knows anything" Sav said his voice hoarse. Clare nodded and carefully ripped the paper in half. "Stay strong Sav. We'll find her" Clare promised laying a hand on his shoulder. "I know. I just wish she would call" Sav said miserably. "Me too" Clare said trying to mask the bitterness in her voice. 

~

Clare just finished talking to every person in Alli's advanced math class. The last guy had spent ten minutes talking about how hot Alli was. "You know since Alli's on the lamb I wouldn't mind getting a slice of holy pie" Larry drawled putting a hand on her hip. Not interested Larry" Clare growled slapping his hand away. "She's not interested Larry" a familiar voice snarled from behind her. Larry slinked away and Clare cringed as she turned around. "Nothing was going to happen. I was only talking to him because I wanted information you" Clare rambled. Before she could react, Eli had pulled her in to his arms. With a tender hand to the back of her head he kissed her softly. Her heart clanged wildly and a small moan escaped her mouth. Her lips molded to his and he teased her mouth open but before he could deepen the kiss any further the school bell rang. "We... are going to get in trouble. I have to get to class" Clare stammered and took off. Eli chuckled but kept in step with her. "Clare I know you. You don't have to explain. I know things were weird between us because of Fitz but I do trust you" Eli said solemnly his brown eyes warm. Clare butterflies erupt in her stomach. "it's worth it" she replied grinning widely before kissing him briefly on the lips. "Ms. Edwards you know the rules. Both of you detention after school" Ms. Dawes called down the hallway and they sprang apart guiltily. "See you in detention" Eli grinned wickedly. 

~

Clare stared intently at the missing poster she has just hung. She wished so badly it would talk to her. She wanted to tell Alli about Eli, Fitz, her parents. She wanted to be there for Alli and listen to her rant about her family. She wanted to be there for her but she was lost in the wind. She hadn't even given Clare a chance to help her. Maybe Clare hadn't been there for her so wrapped up in her own melodrama. She sat down on a nearby bench and felt the world crushing in on her. Her chest felt tight and she couldn't breath. She buried her head in her hands and began to cry. She heard a car pull over but her chest continued to wrack with sobs. "I'm so sorry Clare" Eli's voice rang out into the quiet. "How...how did you know I was here?" Clare asked her voice shaking so badly. Eli muttered something about wanting to protect her. Clare shook her head more tears spilling down her cheeks. "I...I've been so focused on losing you and protecting you I haven't really been there for you" Eli murmured pulling Clare towards him. She lay her head on his chest and tried to pull herself together. "It's been a lot that's all" she gasped trying to put on a front. Eli smirked sadly. "You've had no one to talk to besides me. A boyfriend's not enough sometimes you need your best friend" he said wiping a tear off her cheek. "Eli it's not...I wouldn't say" she stammered. "Clare it's okay to need more people in your life than just me. I get it your best friend is missing. You have a lot on your plate and I've only been adding to it not helping with it" Eli murmured kissing her forehead softly. "I miss her" Clare gulped snuggling into his side. "I'm sure she'll come home soon" he reassured her. "I hope so" she whispered tucking her feet underneath her and laying her head on his chest. For a small moment as her and Eli snuggled on a bench, everything seemed okay. 


End file.
